The Last Jinchuriki
by Jeef
Summary: After the Jinchuriki start a revelution to no longer be slaves Naruto is the only surviving Jinchuriki, watch as he continues his plan to get revenge on the magical world. Better Summary Inside.
1. Chapter I

**The Last** **Jinchūriki**

 **Hope you like it**

 **Heres a song you can listen to while reading**

 **Don't Fear the Reaper By Blue Oyster Cult**

 _There was a race a long time ago known as Jinchūriki, they were human sacrifices used as weapons since the beginning of time. They wielded extraordinary powers but were seen only as weapons or trash by the people they were made to protect. As time carried on Jinchūrikis decided to no longer be weapons and if the world saw them as the same thing they contained then they would become it. Every Jinchūriki contained a demon inside of them; although, there were 9 demons of extraordinary power that could rival any of their fellow demons. Every one of these demons were sealed inside of a newborn. These 9 rose together and gathered there fellow_ _Jinchūriki and became an army that started a war for their freedom. The 9 led the war but started to lose the battle when the legend Itachi_ _fell in battle. The_ _Jinchūriki forces were pushed into a corner were they fought until the end. The battle that ended the war became known as the battle of Red Sands, and the war itself was known as the 4th Great Magic War._

 _370,000 people died not including civilians or_ _Jinchūriki_ _. When the war ended the surviving_ _Jinchūriki were hunted down one by one until none were left except for one. When the Battle of Red Sands ended only the 9 most powerful_ _Jinchūriki were left. 8 of them were the cause of a fourth of the casualties when they all used their most powerful attack, the Bijuudama. Only one_ _Jinchūriki is left alive and his name is Naruto Uzumaki, the leader of the_ _Jinchūriki, one of the most powerful beings in all of Earthland, and the most wanted man ever._

 **The Battle of Red Sands**

"Yo, it looks like this is the end". We find a panting and heavily injured man next to 8 others looking equally injured. They were all inside a small cave and if one looked outside of it they would see fire and corpses littering the battlefield as far as the eye could

"Hm no rap this time, I guess my final moments will be peaceful." Replied another painting member of the group.

"I think its time we do it". Replied another Jinchūriki

"I suppose you're right Roshi". Said Gaara.

All of the Jinchūriki stared down the forces that just entered the caves in the masses. All of the soldiers aiming there magical weapons and preparing their magic. All of the Jinchūriki prepared for their most powerful attack, it would kill them in the process because the attack consumes so much power that they would have to use magic they didn't even have. All of the Jinchūriki started charging giant balls of compressed Etherno and with a smile all present on their faces launched it at the opposing forces thus ending the 4th Great Mage War.

 **With the Magic Council After the Battle**

"As you all know we are all gathered here today to talk about the future of the magical world." Declared Org a member of the Magic Council. "After the most recent war the world is in shambles and threatening to fall apart by the seams". Most of the members of the Magic Council nodded, they to had seen what war could do and what the most recent one has done.

"The war has just come to an end when the Jinchūriki 9 were killed." Everyone looked slightly relieved and happy at not only the end of the war but the death of the 9; after all when they were still alive they were the most powerful people on the planet. "Except for Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki". The room grew tense at hearing that name, even worse is that it's been proven that he's still alive and roaming the world. The room immediately broke into chaos as everyone was arguing over how to handle the situation.

"SILENCE! The king himself has decided what to do! Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki has been declared an SSS Rank criminal for 1st degree murder of 370,000 soldiers, the murder of countless civilians and the asasination of the Queen of Fiore!

 **X784**

We find a hooded man in a black cloak wearing a black satchel, on his left soldier there is a black metal soldier piece on his left arm. Over his heart though is a metal badge in the shape of a fox head.(1) Look up-Black Cloak by Ahvia- on Deviantart except the cloak is closed it's Naruto instead of Cloud.

We find him walking calmly through a forest towards a giant demon off in the distance fighting off someone or something. When he got there he soon realized the demon was fighting off mages, mages from Fairy Tail no less. Masking his presence he patiently waited for the mages from Fairy Tail to finish him off so he could make his move. When the mages finished off the demon by firing all of their attacks at once he acted like he just ran their and faked tiredness. Right when he came out of his hiding place so did the master of Fairy Tail and the rest of the Guild Masters. No one noticed him at first so he just sat and watched as the group of Fairies found out they destroyed the Guild Master's meeting place.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'll need Lullaby now." Said the cloaked man.

"And who are you exactly youngster". Said the guild master of Fairy Tail as the rest looked at him in suspicion and secretly prepared their magic just in case.

"I'm sorry sir but I am not allowed to give away my name, but I can tell you why I'm here. You see I work for the Magic Council and I need that demon so I can seal it away."

"I know someone who works in the Magic Council and he never said anything about someone who seals away demons"? Replied the master with narrowed eyes.

"We are a type of Special Forces". Replied the man as he put his hand in his cloak.

"Well then tell me, would this special ops you speak of be hidden even from the eyes of a councilmen?" Replied Makarov with a smirk knowing he caught him.

"Well this sucks". Faster than the eye could see he threw a tri pronged kunai out of his cloak at the flute. All anyone there remembered was a bright flash of light, the flute being taken and Rune Knights rushing into the scene.

 **A/N**

 **Well I hope you all liked the first chapter of The Last Jinchūriki!**

 **no flames :D**


	2. Chapter II

**The Last Jinchūriki**

Enjoy :D

 **Sympathy for the Devil-Rolling Stones**

 **With the Magic Council**

"Erza and Natsu Dragneel! You are both under arrest". Said Org as he watched Natsu struggle against his cuffs and start kicking while comically shooting out fire. "Bring in Makarov Dreyar". After he said that the giant double doors opened up to show Makarov looking as calm as ever despite the circumstances. When Makarov stopped in front of the council runes spread over the room.

"Makarov Dreyar, I believe you already now why you're here today"? Said Yajima worried for his friend.

"Yes I do". Said Makarov turning serious.

"Good" Said Org still wearing a stern expression. "Now to begin the questioning, what were some features that made it obvious it was Namikaze?"

"I only know of two people in all of Earthland that can teleport. The already proven deceased Minato Namikaze and his son, Naruto Namikaze".

"Hm, so it must be him". Everyone in the room looked scared except for Jellal who was hiding a devilish smile.

'So it would appear hes finally making his move'. Thought Jellal with an evil chuckle. (mentally of course).

 **Unknown Location**

We find Naruto walking down a hallway, its dimly lit and looks somewhat like a high tech facility. He walks into a giant room with bookshelves everywhere. Grabbing a book of one of the shelves he reads the cover. "Zeref's Demons D-F" whispered Naruto. He quickly flipped through a couple of pages before finding something interesting. "Deloria huh, says here he's an Etherious and actually killed someone who would've become a Wizard Saint! So, a demon strong enough to battle against a wizard saint. Well consider my interest piqued! Said Naruto excitedly, a little to excitedly really.

"Time to contact an old friend". Naruto walked down a couple of isles with books in them and grabbed a lacrima on a stand. "Hey buddy old pal, you wouldn't happen to know anything about Deloria would you"? Said Naruto to the man on the other side.

At Galuna Island

Naruto is found on a boat with a tied up sailor with tape on his mouth at the back. "Hey for what it's worth thanks for boat buddy"! Naruto said as the boat ran into the island. "Oh yeah here's some apples, you know in case you get hungry". Naruto jumped out of the boat not even noticing he cant eat the apples because his mouth was taped shut and decided to figure out what was going on. He sensed magic all over the island and also felt tons of negative emotions. Walking through the forest he came across a giant structure but the weird part was on the first floor ice seemed to cover it and it also started moving causing it to almost collapse completely.

"Well this is interesting". When he made his way in he looked through a hole on the massive structure on the first floor and saw two ice mages battling it out until he saw the black haired one win. When all the dust cleared he managed to find Deloria but the problem was he was frozen in ice. When he saw Deloria he noticed a purple substance dripping down on it but then once again his view was interrupted but this time by a man in a mask getting slammed down face first by a flaming fist. Suddenly the ice melted and a roar sounded through the island. Naruto grimaced from the noise. With his enhanced hearing it hurt him a lot. Leaving his hiding spot he walked up to the demon but stops when he sees the black haired mage start glowing blue from using a spell.

He saw the pink haired mage step in front of the attack and convince him to stop the spell. He walked in front of them and stopped in front of the demon. Quickly he punched the demon so hard it flew backwards causing everyone's eyes to widen and then take battle stances. "Trust me there's no need for that". Said Naruto as Deloria slowly started to crumble away.

"Ur's ice shell, it actually killed it". Said Gray shocked and amazed.

"I-I can't believe it, my entires lifes been wasted for nothing"! Said lyon slowly getting up but failing. When Deloria finally disappeared smoke covered the area Naruto reached and pulled his hood down. /CLING/ A piece of metal fell on the ground, reaching down he grabbed it and then quickly hid it inside of his cloak. The smoke dispersed after he picked up the item.

"Who are you"!? Yelled Erza as he turned around to face them, he gave them a flashing smile and then introduced himself.

"I make women stare in awe I make men glare in jealousy! Who am I you ask? My name is Naruto Namikaze!" He finished with a dramatic pose.

Everyone was confused at first until Lucy remembered reading about him and found out what he did.

"T-The L-leader of the Jinchuriki Nine!" Said Lucy. After that everyone was put on edge and prepared their weapons and magic

"And the leader of the 4th Great Magic War Ill have you know"!

"You! I will put an end to your villany once and for all"! Said Erza as she drew her swords and and charged at him.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE POINTING THOSE THINGS"! Came the voice of Naruto behind her as he waved his arms around comically.

"Whoa! You must be super strong!" Said Natsu as he punched his palm whith a fiery fist.

"Well I didn't kill hundreds of thousands and almost take over all of Earthland as a weakling haha". Said Naruto as he chuckled.

Both Natsu and Grey charged him. Natsu aimed a punch to his head but Naruto side stepped it and placed his fist in his gut knocking him back next to Grey. Grey, realising a charge would be pointless yelled his magic.

"Ice Make Spears" Yelled Grey as tons of spears made of ice attacked Naruto. Naruto merely just merely raised his hand and a wall of fire melted all the ice and left him unharmed as he stared at Grey with a bored look.

"You do know I really dont want to fight you guys? I obviously outclass you, and I really only came for Deloria." Grey looked at him and yelled.

"Why do you want Deloria"?! Said Grey with confusion and a slight bit of anger in his voice.

"You'll soon find out Fairy". Said Naruto with a smirk. Grey was a little worried about what he said until Erza sliced him in half only for him to burst into fire slightly burning her hand in the process.

"Something bad is coming, but the question is what." whispered Grey. For the next couple of days after Natsu woke up and healed they partied the night away eating and drinking to their hearts content.

OMAKE TIME :D

"Who are you"!? Yelled Erza as he turned around to face them, he gave them a flashing smile and then introduced himself.

"Let me introduce myself. Im a man of wealth and taste. Hope you can guess my name. Though whats puzzling is the nature of my games." Naruto finished and looked at them expectantly.

"What? Not a Rolling Stones fan I see, geez kids these days". Said Naruto with a dissapointed sigh.

\--

 **Try and guess the song name in your reviews :D**


	3. Chapter III

WOOHOO Chapy 3

Im really enjoying this idea! Expect more from this Fanfic.

Things are starting to get more complex. I cant wait to introduce Narutos past!

 **Crazy Train-Ozzy Osbourne**

 **Jellal's Office (Idk where)**

Jellal is found with Ultear next to him as he plotted his most likely evil plan.

"Ultear. The Tower of Heaven is basically complete. I believe it's time we make our move." Yep, definetly evil.

"Really? Dont you think we might first want to atleast prepare some soldiers or mercenaries?" Said Ultear.

"Mercenaries? Huh, thats a pretty good idea. I guess I could always use some back up if we are really gonna confront _him"._ Jellal said with an array of emotions but mostly evil and excitement.

 **In the forests surrounding Fiore**

Jellal Ultear and Trinity Raven are found walking in front of a clearing in the forrest where we find Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze meditating on a tree stump facing the other way. He's wearing a blood red cloak with black flames licking at the bottom (think of the sage cloak but with blood red and much darker) a black shirt and a necklace. When they stopped walking and looked at him he slowly turned around and looked at them with an evil grin and demon eyes as he pet a little fox.

 **"I've been expecting you"**. He said with an evil glint in his eyes that put everyone but Jellal on edge.

"No games. This is serious business." Jellal said as he looked at him with a serious expression.

"Why so serious? I've been wanting to say that for YEARS I tell you and then you just have to ruin it. I swear if someone stuck coal up your butt it would turn into diamond in a week." Said Naruto waving him off and causing Trinity Raven and Ultear chuckle until he gave them a glare that said _'laugh and you die'_.

"I want to get to the point as fast as possible so I dont have to be around you for to long." Said Jellal. "I plan on reviving Lord Zeref and so I must ask. Will you help me or stand in my way?" Said Jellal as he studied him intently.

"Oh I see. Well to answer your question. I have an agenda on my own just like everyone of you here. And I wont stand in your way as long as it doesnt stand in my way."

"So, will you help me on my revival of Zeref"? Said Jellal as he put out his hand.

"No". Said Narutoe just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well then you should know I don't like unknown variables." Said Jellal as everyone built up their magic only for Naruto to release KI that would make the Gods of Ishgar think twice.

 **"Perhaps you don't know who I am. My name is Naruto Namikaze, so know this, if you threaten me once you lose a hand, twice you lose a foot, three times and you lose a head."** Naruto didn't even move and one of the Trinity Raven lost a hand causing blood to spray out of the open wound.

 **"You're lucky I need you alive Jellal or you would be in that mans shoes right now** , welp tood aloo". He said as he disappeared in a red flash.

 **Unknown Location**

Naruto flashed in front of a tri pronged kunai in a giant room with grass growing all over the stone walls. Theres light shining through a hole in the ceiling and 9 statues of the Jinchuriki Nine. But the most shocking thing is the beautifully decorated tombstone with moonflowers growing around it.

"I'm sorry I havent been here for a while". He said as he chuckled a little. "You know they say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity but I believe that your listening." He said as tears started to build up.

"It looks like I'll be seeing you soon Hinata". He said as he started coughing up blood but quickly pulled a canister out of his where he grabbed a pill and swallowed it. "Ew its strawberry".

 **Narutos Hideout**

When he walked out he walked through a hallway were he found lacrimas all over the wall until he made it to one resting in the center. Pushing magic into it the lacrima flashed a bright light until someone on the other side said something.

 _"What do you want Naruto-Sama"?_ Said the person on the other side whispering into the lacrima.

"Information on your progress". He said calmly. Not hereing a reply he continued. "How close are you to earning their trust and do you have the demon books."

 _"I have a couple of books in my possesion and have gained their trust although this Jackal person is still suspicious."_

"That's better than nothing I supose, first I want you to drop off anything you've stolen on a mission were I'll pick them up and leave. Next I want you to not be kind to this Jackal person. Act like you're a true member. Finally I want you to start collecting members to send into the Grand Magic Games and make me a cover to control them."

 _"It shall be done Naruto-Sama"._

 **Magnolia**

A seemingly random citizen is walking amongst a crowd of his fellow random citizens. Popping his back you could see bags under his eyes as he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Sadly though thats the truth.

"Ugh I need coffee so *yawn* bad". The man said as he approached the coffee shop. When he opened the door he quickly found a seat in the diner like setting.

A waitress quickly walked up to him and placed a menu the newspaper and silverware in front of him.

"Just coffee with cream please."

"Ok". Said the waitress.

Opening up the paper he saw a couple of political pieces. "Hm so Kim Jong Un and Donald Trump finally met. Bout time to." He flipped through a couple more pages were he read the Garfield Comics until he found the Magical World part and on the front page he found a picture of Naruto doing the peace sign with an evil smile.

"PFT HAHAHA!" He spat out his coffee comically while laughing like a maniac. "Looks like they finally made his existence public. Man this world is in for a shock". He said as he laughed in the coffee shop despite everyone looking at him like hes insane.

 **A/N**

 **Im hyped for future chapters!**

 **Thx to all who've reviewed**

 **dont forget to favorite follow and review! :D**


End file.
